


Sense of Home

by TheShortestManOnEarth



Series: Glimadora Week 2.0 2020 [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is a sweet Mom, F/F, Family Dinner Prompt, Fluff, Found Family, Glimadora Week 2.0 2020, Glimadora Week 2020, Glimmer and Adora have a giant family, Lance and George are amazing Dads, M/M, Not much plot, OC Fan Kids make an appearance, Tumblr: Glimadora Week, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortestManOnEarth/pseuds/TheShortestManOnEarth
Summary: Glimadora Week 2.0 Day 6: Family Dinner/Couple's Brunch Prompt-Family DinnerThere were many things Adora thought would happen at the end of the war while she was still with the Horde. None of them thankfully came to pass and she learned that having a loving family that she helped to find and build together with the people she loves is far more important than any fight she could win.Set post war. Adora, Bow, and Glimmer now have a big family together and it's a beautiful thing.
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Kyle (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra)
Series: Glimadora Week 2.0 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sense of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All! 
> 
> Welcome to Day 6 of Glimadora Week 2.0! I chose the Family Dinner prompt for this but I also combined it with some of my own fan kids. 
> 
> To clarify a few things: Blaze is non-binary so I'm using they/them pronouns for them. I am still experimenting with Bow/? pairings but I'm going with Bow/Kyle for now. This is set a while after the war and is kind of a follow-up story to "All the Days of Our Lives" and a little bit of "To Live". 
> 
> This fic was also partly inspired by the song "Sense of Home" by Harrison Storm. 
> 
> There isn't really a big plot here, just some character interactions and reflections. Next two prompts will be more plot oriented. Then I'll resume working on "Albatross" and "Last Night on Earth" after I take a quick 1-2 break after Glimadora Week ends on Saturday. 
> 
> I've decided I may do some additional story stuff later with Blaze and Skylark as well. But I'll of course finish a lot more current work first. 
> 
> Thank you all for all your comments, kudos, and support. As always I appreciate the feedback and love hearing what you think.

There were a few things that Adora could say she never expected to be at this point in her life. One was that she in a house full of members of the Rebellion. Two was that she would be a hero of said Rebellion. The third surprise that stood out was that one of her former fellow Horde cadets would be married to her best friend or that she herself would be married to the Queen of Bright Moon. But the most pleasant surprise was that she had gone from having no family and not understanding what an Aunt was, to having a whole house full of people she could say were all members of her family now. 

After Bow and Kyle had tied the knot, they invited Glimmer, Adora, and the rest of the Queen’s family to a dinner that everyone decided was something never realized they’d missed or needed. Being able to see everyone all in one space, enjoying themselves, and alive after all the fighting, was frankly a gift in the eyes of the warrior. She couldn’t imagine a world without her found family. Glimmer and Bow had been the first to open their arms to the former Horde soldier, even when she didn’t think she deserved forgiveness for being a soldier in the army that had hurt so many people. 

But the Queen had been quick to say that despite her own mistake in misjudging Adora, the mistake made her realize something important. “I thought my whole life that you were defined by who you were born and what everyone wanted you to be. It’s why I kept fighting with my Mom and why both of us didn’t trust you at first. Then I realized that people come from anywhere. And you never know who you might come to love. Or cherish. Or come to call your family. Family is just a word for the people who help you be who you are.” 

The words were comforting when the blonde had been worried that she had no blood relatives of her own to contribute to their ever-expanding family and the big gathering they held regularly now. 

The blonde now stood in the kitchen, gently instructing her oldest child on how to cut vegetables for the stew they were making. In the Horde, helping others was frowned upon. Many of the unspoken rules among the cadets had to do with a primal type of survival of the fittest. If you weren’t strong enough, you were left behind. No one wanted to go into a battle with someone who would slow them down or was prone to making mistakes. 

“Like this, Ma?” The seven-year old asked, pausing in her cutting to look up at the warrior. Skylark was almost the spitting image of Glimmer in her pinkish purple hair with hints of dark undertones that they were sure came from Micah’s side of the family. Skylark’s somewhat shorter stature, and rounded features also mirrored Glimmer. The sky-blue eyes were completely from Adora though. The moment that Glimmer and Adora saw the eyes, they knew that their child’s name had to reflect the child and the future that they both hoped she would have. Skylark was attentive and detail oriented like Adora. But now the warrior could pass on her skills in a way that had nothing to do with war. Skylark offered a new start. 

Their youngest, Blaze, on the other hand, was just as fiery and stubborn as their namesake. Though the name came more from Blaze’s birthmark on their left cheek. The mark looked like a flame that stretched up into a surprising shock of bright reddish purple that ran through their dark curly mess of hair. Everything about Blaze was as impulsive and headstrong as Glimmer ever was. Only, thankfully, Blaze didn’t have a war to worry about so the two mothers could rest easy knowing that the four-year old couldn’t get into too much trouble. 

What the warrior and now mother wanted to impart on her kids, knowing that her life had been full of turmoil, violence, and strife, was that what mattered the most now was that they had each other. “Just one more slice, Sky. Then you can put it in the pan.” 

“Can I season it?” The excited pair of blue eyes staring back up at the blonde melted away any sense of resistance she had. While Skylar was exceptionally skilled at many tasks, she had yet to master the art of properly seasoning food. Part of Adora suspected the girl had inherited her mother’s taste for food bars, which of course ruined any sense of flavor. 

“I think we should let Blaze do it.” Glimmer said, leaning over her wife’s shoulder. The four-year old let out an enthusiastic yell and trotted over to take Skylar’s place in front of the counter. Though, unlike their sibling, the four-year old couldn’t reach anything at the top. 

“Here you go,” Adora lifted the child up to be level with the counter and the four-year old grabbed tiny fistfuls of the sorted spices their mother had set out. Skylar ran off to find Bow and Kyle’s son, Axel, as Glimmer retreated to the couch where Bow was sitting with Lance and George. 

“All good over there?” Bow asked as his best friend approached. The Queen smiled, casting a look of adoration over her shoulder at her wife. 

“She’s such a natural at this, Bow.” The pink haired woman said, leaning into him a little. He chuckled at the words. 

“Were you worried she wouldn’t be?” The young man was starting to look more and more like George every day as his hair grew out a little and the light outline of a beard threatened to show through. Shaving staved it off, because neither Bow nor Kyle could seem get used to the idea of the former having any sort of beard. His hair length on the other hand was almost long enough to tie back. 

“No, but Adora was.” Glimmer said with a sigh. Of all the people the Queen had met in her life, except for maybe Perfuma and Scorpia, who were both exceptional mothers, Adora seemed like the most natural mother or parent in all of Etheria. The warrior was incredibly warm, approachable, and had a sense of adventure that kids were drawn to. She liked showing off for them, which could be a little much at times, but it was hard to resist for Glimmer. The pink haired woman didn’t have any way to deny the blonde woman her time to shine and enjoy the world she’d helped fight for. If that meant showing off sometimes and feeling like the hero Glimmer knew Adora was, then that was simply fine. When the sword had been destroyed, it seemed like the light that the Queen had come to associate with Adora had gone out. But she found it again through her friends and then found a new light source in the stars that were her children. 

Days would go by where the warrior would do nothing more than spend endless hours teaching Skylar how to spar using a dulled practice sword or reading stories to the sounds of Blaze slumbering while Skylar listened with rapt attention. 

“I guess I’m not surprised.” Bow said. “She was raised by the Horde. I doubt they taught her anything about being a Mom, let alone good ways to raise kids.” 

Glimmer’s eyes rested on Adora as she laughed at something Blaze had done. The four year- old touched their forehead to their mother’s and the Queen’s heart relaxed from the tension she’d felt at the mention of the Horde. Adora didn’t deserve anything that the Horde army had taken from her. “I just wish she could see what I do.” Glimmer said quietly. “I wish she could see _this_.” The Queen gestured to the way the blonde was making faces at Blaze and both were giggling. 

Bow took Glimmer’s hand and gave it a light, yet reassuringly firm squeeze. “I think she knows what matters. Even if she can’t exactly see it the way you do.” The pink haired woman looked up just in time to catch the blonde’s eyes. A lopsided grin followed, and she whispered something into the four-year old’s ear. 

“Mamma!” Blaze squealed and Adora set the child down so they could run to the Queen. She smiled as Blaze climbed into her lap. They then thrust out their hand. The pink haired mother looked down at her child’s palm to see there was a small flower. 

“Oh, what’s this, Love?” Glimmer asked. Adora came over and leaned down to press a kiss to her wife’s hair. Blaze looked up at Adora, who nodded encouragingly. 

“Ma helped me plant it.” The child grinned. Glimmer’s heart would likely have burst from the amount of pure love in her wife and child’s eyes. She sighed, and affectionately mussed Blaze’s hair and then threw her wife an appreciative smile. 

“Alright, I think we’re almost ready with the meat.” The front door opened to reveal two of Bow’s siblings, both of whom were wearing twin aprons with hearts in the center. “Are the vegetables ready for the grill?” 

“All ready.” Adora confirmed. “Do you all need help?” The siblings shook their heads. By now they were used to trying to get Adora to relax and not overwork herself. 

“We’ve got it handled. Adora, you just relax.” Dax, Bow’s oldest brother, replied with a dismissive wave of the hand and then they were gone. Adora shifted a little and bit her lip. It was still hard to not do anything, but when Glimmer laid a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, she relented, and a sense of ease filled her once more. 

“Why don’t we get some music in here?” George suggested. Lance and Bow’s eyes grew wide in identical expressions of excitement. 

“Yess!” They exclaimed in unison. Glimmer rolled her eyes. They set up the music player that Entrapta had built for them. Then Blaze, Axel, and Skylar were immediately twirling around in uncoordinated circles with each other. The first few songs were upbeat for the sake of the kids. Even some of Bow’s siblings, who were determined to grill most of the food themselves or finish the baking they’d begun earlier that day, were now inside to see what the commotion was about. Micah had arrived from Bright Moon at this point and took charge of putting Blaze down for a nap before returning to find that the music had turned to a slow dance. 

Kyle and Bow were already swaying in a tight embrace while Lance and George were doing their own version of a waltz. Adora watched them for a bit before a hand crossed her vision. 

“Dance with me?” Glimmer asked. The blonde’s answered by taking her wife’s hand. They crossed onto the makeshift dancefloor that had been cleared in the middle of the living room. It didn’t take long before their arms found their way around each other. They didn’t have to say anything as a simple look could move the other to the beat of their respective drums. 

On the couch Micah sat with Skylar, who was fast asleep with her head in her grandfather’s lap. The sight of his daughter and daughter in law dancing was more than enough to give him a sense of hope that at long last, the dream that he and Angella had for their family had come to fruition. It had been hard to know how to feel when his family had been so reduced after learning of Angella’s death. But it was when the older man saw how Adora was with Glimmer and their kids, that he knew things would be okay. She too had lost so much but instead of giving up had made something brand new. It was the same vibrant hope that had saved him on Beast Island. 

Everyone came from a different place. A different start. But all paths led to the same destination eventually because they all wanted the same thing: a sense of home. Micah had found it with Angella. Bow with Kyle. Now Glimmer had found home in Adora’s eyes. The warrior in turn had found a sense of home in the eyes of her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
